


It had to Happen to me

by Debs1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, Missing Scene, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debs1990/pseuds/Debs1990
Summary: This story is set during The Chamber of Secrets. Twelve-year-old Ron Weasley reflects on his eventful return to Hogwarts and wonders how he will survive his second year at Hogwarts with a broken wand.





	

My second year as a student at Hogwarts had only just begun and I was already in trouble. First I was thrown back when I tried to enter platform nine and three quarters with my best friend, Harry Potter. I then had the great idea of flying my father's Ford Anglia to Hogwarts. Well, let me tell you, this was the single worst idea I've ever had and I don't think I'll be able to top it even if I live to be one hundred years old.

It all went smoothly to start with and I was so proud of myself for being the one to think of this brilliant plan to get to school. Hermione and the rest of our friends in Gryffindor were bound to be impressed, I thought with excitement. Harry seemed to share these feelings and was as excited as I was about arriving at Hogwarts. This is where things started to go wrong.

The bloody car had to start playing up, didn't it? And guess where we crash landed. Yep, we crash landed right into the bloody whomping willow. Harry and I were lucky to get out alive. I can't say the same for my wand, however. I know I should be thankful that it was my wand and not my neck, but I can't stop thinking about what a nightmare this year will be with a broken wand.

It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. We got into a tonne of trouble when we arrived. We both thought we were going to be expelled, and I nearly passed out from the shock when Professor McGonagall told us we were not going to be chucked out. She was, however, going to write to our families to inform them of what we had done. Great. No doubt my mother will be furious with me. I just pray that she doesn't send me a bloody howler. I can't think of anything more embarrassing than getting a howler from my mum, especially if's in front of everybody in the school.

The wand was a hand me down, as is the case with many things in my family. The original owner was my older brother, Charlie. It was 12 inches long and made of ash. It also had a core of unicorn hair that stuck out at the end of the wand. I wrap some spellotape around the wand, hoping that will help, but deep down I know it won't do any good. The wand is absolutely damaged beyond repair.

It looks like my only hope is that my mum and dad take pity on me and buy me a new one. I can't see that happening anytime soon given the events that led to it being broken. So it looks like I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, am doomed.


End file.
